Morgan Kazuo Potter
by Jungkookie16
Summary: Normalement quand vous constatez que vos parents vous laisse de côté pour votre frère, c'est parce qu'il a des problèmes et il a besoin de soutien. Sauf que c'est tout le contraire avec moi. Avec mes parents qui me laisse complètement livrer à moi-même à un très jeune âge. C'est mon histoire, je m'appelle Morgan Kazuo Potter. MPREG, Power!oc,Vit avec les grandparents, Merman
1. Prologue

_Vous savez quand vous manquer l'amour de vos parents, on a tendance à basculer vers le mal. Et les gens autour de vous, vous regardent comme une sous-merde. Enfant, on a tendance à tout faire pour que nos parents nous reconnaissent enfin, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se passe, vos parents vous traitent de jaloux, vous intimide, etc. AU FINAL, C'EST VOTRE FRÈRE QUI RÉCOLTE TOUT VOS EFFORTS. J'ai la haine !__  
_

_Je m'appelle Morgan Kazuo Potter, oui je suis le frère d'Harry James Potter. Je sais, je devrais être heureux que mon frère ait sauvé le monde sorcier, mais en fait je m'en contre fiche complètement. Dès que mon frère a été déclarer le garçon Qui a Survécu par le « grand » Dumbledore, je suis devenus inconnu pour mes parents. Pour tout le monde je suis un étranger dans la « sainte » famille Potter. Ne faut pas oublier que mon « père » James Potter a voulu me retirer mon droit de naissance pour le donner à mon frère. __  
_

_Ah ! Oui, j'ai oublié que vous ne le savez pas. Mes parents Lily et James Potter sont bien vivants, et le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black n'est pas en prison.  
_

_Quand, je parlais de me retirer mon droit de naissance, je parle de mon titre d'héritier de la famille Potter. Le problème que mon « père » a rencontré lors de sa rencontre avec les Gobelins. C'est mon grand-père Charlus Fleamont Potter qui est toujours en vie et conserve le titre de Lord Potter, donc c'est à lui que revient la décision de qui doit avoir le titre d'héritier. Je vais toujours me rappeler de ce jour-là, j'avais 4 ans.__  
_

_..._

_" James Henry Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vouloir s'en prendre au titre de Morgan?" fulmina grand-père Charlus. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme cela. Qu'est-ce que père a pu faire pour que grand-père soit fâché.  
_

_"Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il faut faire. Morgan n'a pas besoin d'être l'héritier Potter, son frère a plus besoin." renchérira père._

_" Mais qui es-tu, pour prendre des décisions pareilles. Tu n'ais même pas mon héritier ou encore le lord. Moi qui pensais que j'allais te laisser la place de lord," disais tristement grand-père " j'allais faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Explique -moi ce que tu aurais fait de ton fils aîné..."_

_"AAAH, mon fils aîné, tu croyais réellement que j'avais accepté ce morveux illégitime comme fils. Alors là tu te trompes complètement. Je l'ai fait pour sauver mon mariage, je n'ai qu'un fils, tu devrais faire pareil, et reconnaître Harry comme ton seul petit-fils de sang!" coupa mon père. Je ne comprenais pas trop le sens de ces paroles mais je sais qu'il me vise. _

_"TU ES VRAIMENT PAS CROYABLE JAMES, LE SEUL QUE JE NE RECONNAIS PAS C'EST TOI, MORGAN ET HARRY SONT TES FILS. OUBLIS-TU QUE TU AS ADOPTER DE SANG MORGAN ET QUE CELA FAIT DE LUI UN POTTER. JE PENSE QUE CETTE CÉLÉBRITÉ T'AI MONTER À LA TÊTE. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!" Grand-père s'éloigna de père très énervé. Père avait l'air très choqué par les paroles de grand-père Charlus.  
_

_..._

_Je ne savais pas que cette courte discussion, serait la tournure drastique de ma vie. J'avais déjà l'impression à la naissance d'Harry, que ma mère ne supportait pas de me voir et faisait tout pour que je ne sois pas proche d'Harry. Même les photos de famille, j'y étais très rarement. Je me posais beaucoup de questions, de pourquoi je ne ressemblais pas à un vrai Potter. Je suis blond aux yeux émeraude avec des reflets bleu, alors que Harry a les yeux vert forêt et les cheveux noirs en bataille.  
_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai seize ans, mais je vais vous raconter si vous le souhaitez, mes péripéties depuis ce jour-là._

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fan fiction d'Harry Potter**

**C'est ma première fois que je vais faire un cross-over Harry Potter/H2o, je vais essayer de faire mon possible, d'être au maximum de mes capacités. Car cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Harry Potter et H2o.**

**Soyez indulgent**

**À bientôt**


	2. Flashback 1

Avertissement:** Harry Potter et H2o Just add Water ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

Vous vous rappeler, je vous ai parler que ma vie a pris une tournure différente après la discussion entre mon supposer "père" et mon grand-père. Si vous êtes prêt allons commencer les péripéties de ma vie de mes 4 ans à maintenant.

...

_Pov 3 personne_

_Ne voulant pas se faire prendre d'espionner, Morgan se dépêcha du haut de ses 4 ans a filé dans sa chambre, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être présent autre que dans celle-ci sans la permission de ses parents. Sauf si ses grands-parents sont là._

_Morgan se posait beaucoup de questions, car il voulait savoir pourquoi son père le traite-il d'enfant illégitime. Nous savons que pour son âge ce n'est pas ce genre de question qu'on se pose_._ Morgan voulait absolument savoir, mais il ne savait pas à qui il devait s'adresser._

* * *

**Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine**

_POV James_

Je ne comprends pas mon père. Franchement il sait que Harry a besoin d'être héritier pour pouvoir avoir un poids dans le monde magique. Qu'est-ce-qu'il voit dans ce vaurien de pacotille, franchement Harry est beaucoup plus important que lui. En puis, Harry est plus un Potter que ce... Faut pas que je m'énerve pour lui, je dois me concentrer sur une manière de faire voir la bonne voie à père.

_3ème POV_

Pendant que James Potter était encore dans ses réflexion concernant la discussion (vaut mieux dire la dispute) qu'il a eu avec son père, arriva une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux avec des yeux verts émeraude. Cette jeune femme s'appelle Lily Potter la très chère épouse de celui-ci.

Lily entra dans la cuisine avec son fils Harry Potter ( un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais en désordre comme son père, et les yeux bruns de son père aussi) sur ses hanches. Lily disposait d'un air inquiète sur son visage, car elle avait entendu des cris dans la chambre d'Harry, c'est pour cela que Mme Potter se retrouva dans la cuisine pour voir son mari plongé dans ses pensées.

"Mon amour, qu'est-ce-qui c'est passer pour que j'entende des cris jusque dans la chambre d'Harry ? Mon pauvre chéri ne peut pas se reposer s'il y a beaucoup de bruits dans la maison." s'inquiéta Lily Potter en s'approchant de son tendre mari.

"Je suis désolé ma Lys d'amour, je me suis disputé avec Père concernant la succession de l'héritage Potter à Harry. Mais malheureusement, j'ai appris qu'en adoptant ce fichu vaurien par le sang, fait de lui l'héritier incontestée des Potter car il est plus âgé qu'Harry. C'est pas tout, je n'ai jamais eu le titre de Lord Potter, donc si je veux faire une succession il faut que je passe par Père!" s'énerva ce cher James.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas la logique de son père, de ne pas l'avoir désigner comme héritier à sa naissance. Il aurait fait un bon Lord, surtout en aidant Albus Dumbledore dans le combat contre les sorciers dites "noirs".

Lily fut choqué d'apprendre cela, car elle avait toujours pensé que James était Lord depuis qu'il était majeur aux yeux de Mère Magie. Mais elle c'est totalement tromper.

"QUOIIII! Qu'est-ce-que ton père pensait pour ne pas te léguer le titre de Lord qui te reviens de droit ? Maintenant, que va-t-on faire pour que Harry soit nommer héritier, il a beaucoup plus besoin que ce monstre." s'écria Lily, mais Harry ce mis a pleurer car il n'a pas apprécier tous les cris de sa mère.

James pris Harry des bras de Lily pour apaiser son fils.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'on devrait en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, pour résoudre le problème. Cela ne doit pas s'éterniser trop longtemps, surtout avant que Morgan devient majeur, sinon on risque de tout perdre."constata calmement James.

Mais Lily n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Celle-ci ce posait énormément de question sur la situation. Elle marcha autour de la cuisine mais ne pouvant pas rester sans rien faire quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers le bureau de Lord Potter.

* * *

**Bureau du Lord Potter**

_3ème POV_

Lily atteint le bureau ou se trouvait Charlus Potter Lord de la famille. Elle voulait comprendre u mieux la situation mais aussi faire en sorte que Lord Potter change d'avis et si possible faire céder son titre à son mari.

_Lily POV_

En arrivant devant la porte de ce bureau imposant, j'étais déterminer à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour faire changer d'avis le père de James. (_toc, toc, toc_)

"Entrée"

En ouvrant la porte, je me suis rendu compte que Charlus n'était pas seule, il y avait aussi Dorea Potter. ARGH! Comme je l'a déteste celle-là, elle a tout ce qui lui faut un mari qui est Lord et qui possède énormément de pouvoir. J'aurai voulu être à sa place et être appeler Lady Potter, et pas Mme Potter. Cela dégrade mon statut, je suis comme même la mère du garçon-qui-à-survécu, on doit se sentir honoré de ma présence.

"Qu'as-tu besoin Lily ?" me demanda Charlus sans me regarder. Non mais, il se prend pour qui, il devrait être heureux que je me décide d'être en sa présence.

"J'ai appris que vous ne souhaitez pas transférer la succession à Harry, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi?" répondais-je un peu tendue.

"Je vois que James vous parler de notre différend de ce matin. C'est normale que je ne souhaite pas que Harry soit mon héritier, car celui-ci n'est que le cadet. Je ne vais pas déshériter Morgan alors qu'il est l'aîné juste pour votre petit caprice" me dit calmement Charlus.

"Mais Harry a beaucoup plus besoin que ce vaurien..."

"COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS INSULTER VOTRE PROPRE FILS!" m'interrompis Lady Potter.

"JE L'APPELLE COMME JE VEUX ET C'EST QU'UN VAURIEN INUTILE QUI N'A RIEN À FAIRE DANS LA FAMILLE POTTER. JE REGRETTE MÊME DE L'AVOIR GARDER. ET VOUS CHARLUS VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT A NOMMER HARRY OU SINON..."

"Ou sinon quoi, vous allez faire quoi ? Je crois que ma décision de ne pas faire de James mon héritier était une bonne idée car avec vous comme femme c'est sur que la famille Potter serai déshonoré. Non mais, vous vous prenez pour qui ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ni vous ni James, et rentrer cela bien dans votre cerveau si vous en avez un, je ne donnerai pas la succession à Harry. Je me contre fiche de toute cette histoire d'élue. Faite bien attention à vous. Maintenant dehors !" me répondit froidement Charlus.

Voyant que je ne pouvais plus placer un mot, je suis partis. Mais je trouverai un moyen pour que ce fichu Lord Potter comprenne qu'Harry vaut mieux que cet inutile.

* * *

_3ème POV_

Lily ne pris pas en compte l'avertissement du Lord Potter. Mais celle-ci voulant se défouler se dirigea dans la chambre de son premier fils : Morgan.

**Chambre de Morgan**

Celui-ci pendant ce temps réfléchissait à qui il devrait se tourner pour en savoir plus concernant la discussion qu'il a entendu.

"Bien-sûr, il faut que je parle à grand-père c'est lui qui pourra..." Morgan ne pu finir sa réflexion car sa mère vient d'ouvrir brusquement la porte de sa chambre.

_À __suivre..._

* * *

**Désolé du retard, j'ai pendant un certains temps je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration et aussi mes cours m'ont submergés. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Aussi désolé des fautes d'orthographe.**

**À ****bientôt**


	3. Dates

Voici les dates de naissance et ages pour ne perdre personne. J'ai changé la chronologie car cela sera doit permettre l'ajout d'un aîné sans problème.

Lily Potter est née en** 1955**

James Potter est né en **1955**

Morgan est né le **1er Juillet 197**4

Harry est né le** 31 Juillet 1977**

Voldemort attaque le **31 octobre 1978**

Charlus Potter **: 55 ans**

Dorea Potter : **58 ans**

**Aussi il n'y a pas de Fleamont et Euphémia Potter**

* * *

_A bientôt_


End file.
